


The Best Fanfic Ever 3 (CANCLED!)

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown, Metroid Series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world has been destroyed. With Professor Oak being the last known human on earth, he gathers a group of of the most powerful beings in the universe, to band together and take out the aliens that invaded Earth.





	1. Group total: 2

Professor Oak decided something. He may be the last human on Earth, but he could save the planet, if just maybe, I WOULD STOP USING SO MANY FUCKING COMMAS!

...

"My name is (rolled 'R')obbie (rolled 'R')otten, master of disguise!" Said robbie. Den oke waz leik "o okai" n den, anoter persan cam. "Hi, my name is Super Kike!" he sed.

...

"Sir, the last human is pulling together a team to try to stop us. What should we do...?" Said the equine alien.

"Let zem gather. Zey stand no chance, army or no."

And then, a loud boom.

"...Send zee robots."

...

Robbie rotten was knocked back by the robot.  
"Gah! Where did my shoe go?!" He said before disguising as a robot himself. Super Kike got kinda beat up, too. Then robbie robot knocked the other robot back.  
They ran back to their base and celebrated!

...

"Sir! The robots have been taken out!" Said the the previously mentioned alien.

"Hm... We'll see what move zey make next. If zey plan something drastic, send zee commander."

The alien saluted and trotted off.


	2. I have no ass (woah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a song fic.

-Somebody once told me, the world is gonna roll me.-

Robbie Rotten was gone, trying to find his shoe. So Super Kike got Princess Celestia on the team.  
"Good work" Said oak.  
"This situation is quite grave... We are out of cake..." Said Celestia.

...

"Sir, they have a fucking PRISSY LITTLE PONY PRINCESS on their side." Said the equine alien.

-I aint the sharpest tool in the shed.-

"Hm... Most disturbing... I sense she has a strong connection to the force... Myork, go spy on them."

"Yes sir!" The equine alien, now known as Myork, replied.

-She was looking kinda dumb with a finger and a thumb in the shape of an L on her forehead.-

...

Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun  
Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dundun dun dundundun dun dun dun dun dun dun dundun dundun  
BOOM  
Dundun dundun dundun  
BEEP  
Dun dun dun dun dun  
Dun dun  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOM  
Daddaddadadsadadadadadadadadadaddadadadadadaddadadaddadadadadadadadadadadadaddadddadaddadadadd dadadadaddaddada  
D  
Dadadddaddadaddadadadddadadada  
Nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nnyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Nnn nn nn nn nn nn n nn nnn nn nn nnn nnn nnnnnnnn  
Dddddddd ddadadadadaddadadadadadaadadadadadad  
BOOM  
Nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu  
BOOM  
BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM  
BOOM  
Nyunyunyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu nyu  
BOOM BOOM  
BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Dadadadadada  
Ddadad  
BOOM BOOM  
BBEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
BOOM  
(Unintelligible)  
Ddudndundun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dund  
Dododododododododododododododododododododododododododododoodo  
DRUM DRUM DRUM  
Ddodododododoododododododododoodododododododo  
Chi chichi chi chi chih  
BOOOM  
Chcihcihfkdhfdisjfkla  
Dodododododododododododododododododododododododododododododododododoo  
SCHEW  
Dododododododoodododododododododododododo  
Dadadadddudndundundudnudndundundunddunfudnundudnudnudndund  
BOOM  
FADE


End file.
